Various devices for displaying signs and banners are known in the art. However, such devices desire improvement in that they are typically unduly heavy or awkward or difficult to assemble and use. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system for displaying signs and banners and, particularly signs and banners made of non-rigid sheet materials.
The present invention relates to a display system.
In a preferred embodiment, the display system includes a frame member having a lower end with a threaded bore therein, a banner supported by the frame member, and a mounting system for mounting the frame member onto a surface.
In one embodiment, the mounting system includes a suction cup having a force cup opposite a blind bore, a threaded bolt having a head configured for being received within the blind bore of the suction cup, and a connector, the connector having internal threads configured for receiving the threads of the bolt and external threads configured for being received by the threaded bore of the lower end of the frame member.
In another embodiment, the mounting system includes a suction cup having a force cup opposite a blind bore and a threaded bolt having a head configured for being received within the blind bore of the suction cup, wherein the end of the frame member is molded directly onto the end of the threaded bolt.